Holy Week TV Schedule 2015
The following channels are Holy Week TV Schedule 2015 specials from April 2 to 4, 2015. ABS-CBN: Maundy Thursday (4/02) – 6:30am – Catholicism by Fr. Robert Barron 10:30am – Superbook Reimagined (John the Baptist, Paul and the Ship, Gideon) 12nn – The Healing Eucharist: Stations of the Cross 2pm – Always One with You (Moments with Father Jerry Orbos Special) 3pm – PasaSALAMAT: Stories of People Paying It Forward (JesCom Special) 5pm – The Healing Eucharist: Celebration of the Lord’s Supper 6pm – MMK: Piso 7:30pm – Sine Natin Ito!: Ekstra 9:30pm – Sine Natin Ito!:Himala (digitally restored) 11:30pm – O Shopping Good Friday (4/03) – 6:30am – Catholicism by Fr. Robert Barron 10:30am – SuperBook Reimagined 12nn – The Seven Last Words 3pm – Always One with You (Moments with Father Jerry Orbos Special) 4pm – The Healing Eucharist: Adoration of the Cross 5pm – The Pope from the End of the World 6pm – MMK: Wedding Gown 7:30pm – Sine Natin Ito!: Sayo Lamang 9:30pm – Sine Natin Ito!: Tanging Yaman (digitally restored) 11:30pm – O Shopping Black Saturday (4/04) – 7am – Catholicism by Fr. Robert Barron 9:30am – Mabuhay, Lolo Kiko! 10:30am – Superbook 12nn – Oh My G! A Special Marathon 5:30pm – TV Patrol Weekend 6pm – MMK: Regalo 7:30pm – Sine Natin Ito!:Way Back Home 9:30pm – Sine Natin Ito!:It Takes A Man and A Woman 11:30pm – Easter Vigil 1am – O Shopping Within the three day period: Gabay Lakbay/Bagyong Chedeng (News Patrol) TV5: Huwebes Santo – 5am – Visita Iglesia 5:30am – Mabuhay, Lolo Kiko! 7:00am – Muppets From Space 8:30am – Stuart Little 10am – Two Brothers 12pm – The Kid 2pm – Madam Chairman Marathon 7pm – The Passion of the Christ 9pm – Wattpad Presents: Mr Popular meets Ms. Nobody: Still In Love 9:30pm – Wattpad Presents: Game of Love 12mn – Shop Japan Biyernes Santo – NO BROADCAST Sabado de Gloria – 5:30am – Family Matters: Tugon 6:30am – Kakaibang Lunas 7am – Movie Max 5: The Pirates Who Don’t Do Anything 9am – Movie Max 5: Beethoven’s 2nd 11am – Wonderful World of Disney: Life Is Ruff 12:30pm – Studio 5 Original Movies: When I Fall In Love 2pm – Studio 5 Original Movies: More Than Words 3:30pm – Studio 5 Original Movies: The Replacement Bride 5pm – Movie Max 5: Hugo 7pm – Movie Max 5: The Odd Life of Timothy Green 9pm – Wattpad Presents: Fake Fiance 10:30pm – Wattpad Presents: Dyepni 12mn – Shop Japan GMA Maundy Thursday (4/02) – 8am – Time Quest 8:30am – Martin Mystery 9am – Fairy Tail 9:30am – Knock Out 10am – Pokemon: Pikachu’s Winter Vacation 11:00am – Mabuhay, Lolo Kiko! 12pm – Barbie in a Mermaid Tale 2 1:30pm – Casper 3:00pm – The Best of Wish Ko Lang 4:00pm – Bamboo Flowers 5:30pm – Tanikala VII: Sa Isang Iglap: The Abegail Mesa Story (starring Glaiza de Castro, Anna Marin, Krystal Reyes) 7pm – The Ten Commandments (w/o commercial breaks) 11pm – I-Witness Good Friday (4/03) – 8am – Time Quest 8:30am – Martin Mystery 9am – FairyTail 9:30am – Knock Out 10am – Dragon Ball Z: Revival Fusion 11am – Power to Unite with Elvira: Pope Francis 2015 Visit Special 12:00pm – Siete Palabras 2015 Live @ The Sto. Domingo Church (simulcast on Veritas 846 Radyo Totoo) 3pm – The Best of Wish Ko Lang 4pm – #blessedbythepope: GMA News special 5:30pm – Tanikala VII: My Sister, My Lover (re-airing, starring Sheena Halili and Jan Manual) 7pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho: Kakanin Enforcer, Pisay Wonder Kid 7:30pm – Magpakailanman: Kalakal Boys, The Cedric Mcdon and Joven Santos Story 9pm – Mga Mumunting Lihim 11pm – Six Hours (Typhoon Yolanda Anniversary Docu) Black Saturday (4/04) – 8am – Kamen Rider 000 8:30am – Tom and Jerry Kids 9am – Angry Birds Toons 9:30am – Cross Fight B-Daman 10am – Happy Feet 11:30am – Pari Koy Marathon 3pm – The Best of Wish Ko Lang 4pm – Ano ang Kulay ng mga Mumunting Pangarap? 5:30pm – Thy Womb 7pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho: From Saudi with Love 7:30pm – Pag-Uwi (An APT Entertainment Lenten Telesine, starring Alden Richards, Paolo Ballesteros, Chanda Romero, Roi Vinzon and Chynna Ortaleza) 9:30pm – My Lady Boss 11pm – I Witness 12mn-1:45am – Way Of The Cross straight from The Vatican Easter Sunday (4/05) – Regular programming with the premiere telecast of InstaDad GMA News TV – NO BROADCAST (regular programming will resume on Easter Sunday, with the live game of the Shakey’s V-League on the afternoon) PTV 4 – Maundy Thursday programs list: 10:45am – 7:30pm – Family Rosary Crusade/FRC Movies Good Friday: 8am-9:30am – Mabuhay Lolo Kiko 9:30am – FRC Movies/Family Rosary Crusade 12nn – NDRRMC Presscon 1pm – FRC Movie 3pm – sign off Black Saturday: 11102790_971124522907190_2913590082049163618_n With Panahon.TV Express and NDRRMC presscon CNN Philippines – Regular Programming with no local newscast, except the Hourly Updates STORIES GOOD FRIDAY MARATHON – 2-11pm IBC 13 – Maundy Thursday (4/02) – 12 nn – TV Shoppe: Nativity Cross 1pm – TGOTK: Powerline Lenten Special 2pm – Oras ng Katotohanan 3pm – Thank You Blessed Alvaro 3:30pm – The Prelate Of Opus Dei In The Phils. 4pm – Finding God In Everyday Work/ St. Jose Maria Is Like A Father To Me 4:30pm – Gintong Yaman Sa Ordinaryong Buhay 5pm – 5:30pm – The Prelate Of Opus Dei In The Phils. 6pm – Thank You Blessed Alvaro 6:30pm – The Prelate Of Opus Dei In The Phils. 7pm – TV Shoppe 10pm – SIGN OFF Good Friday (4/03) – 9:30am – TGOTK: Powerline Lenten Special 10:30am – Oras ng Katotohanan 11:30am – Tagamend 12nn – Seven Last Words Year 28: Year of the Poor 4pm – Finding God In Everyday Work/ St. Jose Maria Is Like A Father To Me 5pm – Gintong Yaman Sa Ordinaryong Buhay 5:30pm – The Prelate Of Opus Dei In The Philippines 6pm – UNIV: 25 years with John Paul II 6:30 pm – The Faith at Twenty 7pm – TV Shoppe 10pm – SIGN OFF Black Saturday (4/04) NO BROADCAST Easter Sunday (4/05) – 7am – Family TV Mass 8am – Kerygma TV 9am – Oras ng Katotohanan 10am – Chinatown TV 11am – STV: Ang Sabong Show ng Bayan 12nn – EZ Shop 1pm – TV Shoppe 2pm – Kawaii International 3pm – EZ Shop 4pm – Easter Celebration / Hope & Light / Easter Jubilance / Easter Reflection 9pm – One FC 10pm – Easter Celebration / Hope & Light / Easter Jubilance / Easter Reflection Within the three day period: JMM Covers ABS-CBN Sports+Action Maundy Thursday (04/02) – 11am – NBA Inside Stuff 11:30am – Ultimate Rush 12nn – Lunch Blockbusters: Magnifico 2pm – UAAP 77 Women’s Volleyball Replay 6pm – Divine Mercy Sa Buhay Ni Sister Faustina 8pm – Action Movie Zone: Magnifico Good Friday (04/03) – 9am – NBA Live 11:30am – The Ultimate Fighter 12:30pm – Hiling 2pm – UAAP 77 Women’s Volleyball Replay 6pm – FPJ: Kampeon ng Aksyon 8pm – NBA 10pm – UFC Black Saturday (04/04) – 5am – Family Rosary Crusade 6am – Football Asia 6:30am – Kool Trip: Backpackers Edition 7am – Sabong TV 8am – Generation RX 8:30am – Sagupaan 9am – Asenso Pinoy 9:30am – NBA 11:30am – Monster Jam 12pm – Pinoy Pride 30 2pm – UAAP 77 Women’s Volleyball Replay 6pm – Action Pack 9pm – NBA 11pm – Gameday Weekend with Rexona Season 3 ETC and 2nd Avenue – Regular Programming NET 25 and INC TV 49 – (regular programming together with INC programs, live programming, particularly in the side of the news will be still shown, The INC are not observed this occasion) CLTV 36 – NO BROADCASTS NUEVA ECIJA TV 48 KAIBIGAN – NO BROADCASTS CCTN 47 – Special Holy Week programming BRIGADA TV 46 – Showing religious movies, and verses UNTV – NO BROADCASTS FOR THURSDAY AND FRIDAY, Ang Dating Daan marathon on Saturday, regular programming on Sunday with the UNTV Cup Finals Game 1 to be shown SMNI – showing “The Passion of the Christ”, and “Powerline Lenten Special” during the period DZMM TeleRadyo – Bagyong Chedeng/Gabay Lakbay coverage Maundy Thursday – 5am-12mn 5am-10am: David Oro 10am-12nn: Salitang Buhay 12nn: Jasmin Romero 1pm: Dr. Love 3pm: MMK Klasik 4pm: Light Moments 6pm: Johnson Manabat 7pm: Usapang Kapatid 9pm: MMK Klasik 10pm: Johnson Manabat/Robert Mano Good Friday 5am – David Oro 8am – Ruby Bernardo-Tayag 10am – Ruby Bernardo-Tayag and Jasmin Romero 11:45am – Jasmin Romero 1pm – Dr. Love 3pm – MMK Klasik 4pm – Salitang Buhay 6pm – Johnson Manabat 7pm – Usapang Kapatid 9pm – MMK Klasik 10pm – Light Moments Black Saturday 5 am – Vic Lima 8 am – David Oro 10 am – Alvin Elchico 12 nn – Vic Lima 1 pm – Henry Omaga Diaz 4 pm – Vic Lima 5:30 pm – TV Patrol Weekend (hook-up) 6 pm – Vic Lima 7 pm – David Oro & Noel Alamar 10 pm to 12 mn – Rod Izon (this coverage continues at Easter Sunday from 12 mn-10 pm as it resumes back to the regular programming, starting with Moonlight Serenade) AksyonTV April 2 10:00am/12:00pm/4:15pm/6:00pm/9:00pm Yaman ng Bayan 11:00am/1:00pm/5:00pm/8:00pm Kaya 2:00pm Dokyu5: Uhaw 3:00pm Rizal Documentary 7:00pm Ang Katapusan April 3 NO BROADCAST April 4 10am/12pm/2pm Kaya 11am/1pm/3pm Yaman ng Bayan 4pm Uhaw 5pm Rizal Documentary 6pm Ang Katapusan 7pm Evolution’s Achilles Heel 8:30pm Word of the Lourd 9pm Buhay OFW Category:Holy Week schedule